Rose's Power?
by Icy Arrows
Summary: Rose has a new power, as a side effect of being shadow-kissed. Just a short one-shot, might continue.
1. Chapter 1

AN:

In this story, Rose has a "power" as a kind of "side-effect" of being shadow-kissed. Her power is that she can kind of "see" outcomes and possibilities. Right now, Alberta and Dimitri are talking because everybody knows that Rose can kind of "see" into the future, but it's not exact. Dimitri has just started to discover his feelings for Rose. It should make more sense later on.

BTW, this is a one-shot. I might continue it tho :O

* * *

APOV:

"Guardian Petrov!"

I turned around to see Guardian Belikov jogging up to me. He seemed a bit concerned and confused.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Have you noticed that Rose is kind of… Perceptive? Like sometimes, I'll just see her staring at someone with a knowing look on her face. It's like she can kind of tell what might happen to someone," he said.

"Actually, you're on to something. Everybody at this school knows that Rose can see outcomes. Of course, it's all based on decisions, but she can somewhat see into the future," I explained, seeing the confusion on his face turn into understanding and relief.

"Oh thank God, I thought I was going crazy for a second!" he exclaimed, his voice tinged with happiness and… wariness?

We heard footsteps and quickly turned around, only to see Rose passing us, walking toward class, with earbuds in her ears. Could she have heard us?

"Hello Ms. Hathaway," I said.

"Huh? Oh hey Alberta," she said. It appeared that she hadn't heard us. She continued walking and we both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Whew, I thought she'd heard us for a second there," Dimitri said. I agreed.

I turned to go and saw Rose standing there, staring at us. I flinched in shock and saw the amusement in her eyes.

"Is that really what people think? Hmm…" she said, her eyes going a bit cloudy.

"Are you upset, Rose? We didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Dimitri quickly interjected, before I could say anything.

"Upset? I'm happy. I guess these people aren't as stupid as I thought," she mused.

"Are you saying the rumor, or well I guess unspoken knowledge, is true?" I asked, wanting to clarify on her sort-of "power."

"One of these days, the people here might just be onto something," she said, confusing me and Dimitri even more.

We talked for a bit, and Dimitri said that he had to go, due to a shift. As he walked past Rose, his hand brushed against hers and her eyes went all distant.

"Rose? Are you okay?" I asked frantically, worried that she might we sick.

"What? Oh, I'm fine. It seems that Comrade over here is gonna cause me more trouble than I thought," she said, and winked at him. Dimitri looked at little bit confused, and was about to ask more questions, but Rose quickly walked passed him, slipping her earphones back in and bobbing her head to the unheard beat.

* * *

Review please :) All criticism is welcome, but preferably no flames. Thanks :D

P.S. This is my first story, or well, one-shot. Be nice please. :)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you SO much to the people that reviewed, I'm glad you liked it or at least cared enough to complain about it. Some of you complained that this isn't how Rose and Dimitri would have acted. That's the point, isn't it? If all the characters were completely in character, than it would just be the stories all over again. SO, just for you picky readers, the characters WILL BE OOC.

This is kind of a continuation of the previous chapter, except that Rose has an eidetic memory. Eidetic memory is similar to photographic memory. Google it :D

I don't own any of this except for maybe my twist on the plot. Thanks :D

RPOV:

Today we were training our ability to memorize and recognize patterns. I, of course, had the advantage, due to my eidetic memory. Most of the novices complained once they heard, and then said that I had an advantage, but then the guardians announced that I would be tested on a different scale.

When I entered the gym, I found Mason and Eddie fighting.

"What the hell are you guys arguing about?" I asked, and they both turned to me. Eddie's face lit up.

"Rose can solve our problem! She has eidetic memory, remember?" Eddie cried eagerly, and I frowned. I hated solving their problems with my retarded memory.

"What?" I practically growled. Eddie and Mason shrunk back, scared. They knew how much I hated using my memory to conjure up solutions.

"C'mon, please Rose? I'll owe you. Both of us will," Mason pleaded. Eddie shot him a look as to say, _When did I get dragged into the debt?_, but it was too late. They both knew what I could turn a favor into. Once, Ralf Sarcozy owed me a favor. I brushed his hand "by accident" walking past, and saw that I could influence things so that Camille Conta would end up starting a food fight. All I had to do was to ask Ralf to tease Jesse, my reason being that Jesse had called me a blood whore. Of course, Ralf had been eager to absolve his debt. No one liked being in my debt. I was a master word-twister. Playing Fact-or-Crap with me was hell. Anyways, what happened was that Ralf taunted Jesse, and he shoved Ralf. Ralf shoved him back, and Jesse crashed into Camille's best friend. She dropped her SmartWater ©, and Camille just happened to be walking past. She tripped, and while Ralf and Jesse were fighting, Jesse's lunch fell on the ground. Camille fell into the food, and smashed her face into that day's tuna casserole. _Oops. _Anyways, Camille was horrified and uncapped her Snapple and dumped it onto her friend. They ended up starting a food fight, and I, of course, had absolutely _nothing _to do with it.

A smirk crossed my face. "Well, when you word it like that, of course. Knowledge comes with a price, dearest." I said, and Mason and Eddie smiled.

"Ok. Do you remember our last field trip?" Eddie questioned, and my mind flashed to various memories of us in the park, at the mall, playing paintball.

"Playing paintball, going to the agility test at the park, or the fake guardian test at the mall?" I asked, and Mason grinned. He remembered what we had done to Stan. And all I'd had to do was to ask to go Victoria's Secret. And the rest happened naturally.

"Before we went to the agility test, on the bus," Mason replied. "Who won the rock-paper-scissors game we had going?"

"Which game? There were 27, you know. Total score or individual?" I inquired, and they looked stunned. Clearly, they hadn't known that I would remember the number of games.

"Uh… we don't know." Eddie mumbled, and I sighed, exasperated.

"Eddie won the first 3, with paper, scissors, then paper. Mason won the next 2, with rock, and paper. Then you two tied for the next 8 games. That leaves 14 games. Eddie won with scissors, then Mason won twice with rock both times. For the next 11 games, you guys traded off winning with rock and paper each time. I have no idea how you did that, but whatever. That means Eddie won, 18 to 17." They looked completely confused, then stunned, and finally, Eddie screamed, "YES! I WON! THAT MEANS YOU OWE ME A FAVOR!"

Seeing the outcome by grabbing his shoulder, I saw that he was deciding between two favors. The first one being that he would be his slave for 2 weeks, and the other one being that he would have to flirt with me continuously for 3 hours. The former ended up with Dimitri with a sprained ankle, and the latter ended with me in the infirmary with a concussion. Oh Lord. This boy.

"Eddie, I see what you're planning. This doesn't end well for me. Or for Dimitri, for that matter." I noticed that we were standing next to the wall, were most of the guardians were standing. They had been eavesdropping on our conversation, and Dimitri looked shocked when I mentioned him.

"Why? What happens?" Mason asked. I groaned.

"You know what, Eddie? You don't owe me a favor if I can control what you ask of Mason. Because in both scenarios, someone gets hurt. Dimitri either ends up with a sprained ankle, or a end up almost in a coma with a severe concussion." I said, and they looked shocked.

"Deal," Eddie said, relieved.

AN: Review, please :


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Just a fun little one-shot that I wrote while listening to Runaway Baby by Bruno Mars on Spotify.

Have you guys noticed that Spotify is freaking advertising like every 4 songs? -_- Anyways, don't forget to review pretty pleases :D And I know I use the whole 'earpiece as a training' thing a lot, but it just fits in to my story. Also, Dimitri and Rose are in public together. Like, everybody knows they like each other and they flirt, but they haven't dated and they aren't girlfriend/boyfriend or anything.

None of the songs of the characters belong to me, thanks :D

And BTW, I suck at like the very beginnings of the story. It gets better towards the end. c:

RPOV:

Today we had a free day in our training, so all the novices were talking amongst themselves. Of course, as a catch, the guardians insisted on making our lives difficult by making everybody wear earpieces and mice, so EVERYBODY was fucking linked to each other, and EVERYBODY was fucking quiet because nobody wanted a million people eavesdropping. It didn't help that today was Valentine's Day, and Dimitri hadn't said anything yet, so I was freaking anxious. Also, every year, since we were in 7th grade (we were juniors in hs now), Lissa decided I didn't use my brain enough, so she gave me a packet of random problems, both philosophical and calculations, to make sure I didn't slack off. Unfortunately, if I didn't finish the packet by the end of the year, I wouldn't get a Christmas present. Or donuts. So, being the foodie that I am, I decided to work on the philosophical part during today's free day. Freaking EVERYBODY knew about this little 'assignment,' and were curious as to what could be on there. And while I was thinking, Eddie and Meredith kept trying to get me to sing for them. They invented this game where they would name a song and I would have to sing it, or a portion of it before I could work on the next question. And I would have to read the question out loud, along with the answers.

"Alright, number 23. What are the two closest linked emotions?" I read, and thought. "Love and hate," I scribbled, ignoring the confused looks from my friends, and the shocked looks from the guardians.

"Um, Rose, shouldn't it be love and lust?" Eddie questioned.

I gasped affronted. "Of course not. For the majority of the populations they aren't even separate. They're the same freaking thing. Love and hate, though, there is a fine line. One action could turn someone you love into someone you hate forever. So, no. I'm right." I pouted, and Meredith giggled.

"OK, new song. Um… Runaway Baby by Bruno Mars." Meredith declared, and I cracked up.

Well looky here looky here

Ah what do we have?

Another pretty thang ready for me to grab

But little does she know

That I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing

'Cause at the end of the night

It is her I'll be holding

I love you so, hey

That's what you'll say

You'll tell me

Baby baby please don't go away

But when I play, I never stay

To every girl that I meet, yeah, this is what I say:

Run run runaway, runaway baby

Before I put my spell on you

You better get get getaway get away darling

'Cause everything you heard is true

Your poor little heart will end up alone

'Cause Lord knows I'm a rolling stone

So you better run run runaway runaway baby

Ah yeah

Well let me think let me think

Ah what should I do?

So many eager young bunny's

That I'd like to pursue

Now even now they eating out the palm of my hand

There's only one carrot and they all gotta share it!

I love you so, hey

That's what you'll say

You'll tell me

Baby baby please don't go away

But when I play, I never stay

To every girl that I meet, yeah, this is what I say: y:

Run run run away, run away baby

Before I put my spell on you

You better get get get away get away darling

'Cause everything you heard is true

Your poor little heart will end up alone

'Cause Lord knows I'm a rolling stone

So you better run run run away run away baby

I sang, and everybody clapped. I snorted, and continued.

"Number 24, do we have free will? I'm guessing this is because of what I see?" I asked rhetorically, and sighed. I began to write. "Everybody has free will. What I see are just outcomes, based off of decisions. Free will is knowing what you want and being fucking brave enough to go for it." I said, and Eddie raised his hand.

"Um, Eddie, you know you don't have to raise your hand? What?" I said.

"Name examples of outcomes you've seen. Don't say names or anything, just like extreme things that could happen." he demanded.

"Ugh. Fine. I've seen the academy being overrun by Strigoi multiple times, Lissa dying, me dying, an outbreak of AIDS, you continuously bothering me while I'm working," I rattled off.

"OK. My turn to pick. A Thousand Years by Christina Perri, just because it's Valentine's Day." Eddie said.

Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave?

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall

But watching you stand alone?

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

_[Chorus:]_

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath

Every hour has come to this

One step closer

_[Chorus:]_

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

One step closer

_[Chorus:]_

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

I was about to read the next question, but just then the door burst open. Meredith giggled and covered my eyes, and led me to what I assume is the middle of the gym. She let go of me and I saw Dimitri there, and I smiled. He took off his duster, and I read his shirt. His shirt said, in loopy script, "Roza, will you go out with me?". He then handed me a pink Sharpie© and turned around. On the back, it had Yes and No, each with checkboxes next to them. I tried to check yes, but he was too damn tall. (In this story, Rose is 5'3" and Dimitri is 6'7". Or just tall enough that she can't read the Yes.) I jumped, but I couldn't reach. I could hear everybody cracking up, and I backed up. I ran, and jumped piggyback onto Dimitri. Then, I checked yes, and wrote the date next to it. Then I jumped off him. I saw him walk over to Meredith, and ask, "Did she say yes?" and turn around. She nodded, and he grinned and walked back. Then, he somehow procured white roses out of nowhere, handed them to me, bent down, and kissed me. I kissed back, and broke it to hear 'aws.'

I walked back to the wall where I was originally sitting, and pushed Dimitri down so that he was sitting cross-legged. Then I sat on top of him and snuggled into his chest.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Roza," he murmured in my ear, and I breathed, "Happy Valentine's Day" back.

AN: Review :


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry I haven't updated lately, I've been really busy with school. Anyways, a new story for all you lovely readers out there :) Anyway, I've been reading a lot of Gossip Girl fan fiction lately, and it gave me some ideas. I know a lot of you are going to just skip this, but still. Thank you so much to all my (few) readers out there~ Please review when you are done :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, just this story/drabble/one-shot whatever thing.

I LIKE CATS~

RPOV:

I froze as I heard a screech. Turning around, I saw that it was just Alberta blowing her stupid whistle. The guardians had been on a 'torture-the-novices' kick lately, and we were all exhausted, me especially. Between Lissa and Christian spending their nights together and Dimitri who was being a hardass and making me train harder than ever, I nearly collapsed onto the ground next to Eddie, who was panting and sweating. I gulped down some water and sighed. Another screech from the stupid whistle had us all walking over to gather in a group.

"Alright, guys. To further prepare you for any possibilities in the real world, you all are going to be challenged! I know that you all took foreign language classes when you were younger, learning basic French, Spanish, Italian, Russian, Romanian, Latin, etc. Anyways, later today, we are going to be having an assembly along with all Moroi. To make things fair, Moroi are going to be participating too. The challenge is that you are all going to be drawing slips of paper that have languages on them. For a week, so until next Monday, you can only speak the languages on the paper. We are all going to be recording your languages so that we can catch you if you speak another language. On top of that, there are a few special slips. 2 people are going to be receiving slips that say 'all,' which means that anyone to speaks to them in another language, they have to respond to in the same language. 2 people are going to be receiving slips that say "English," which means they get a free pass and can just speak regular English. But, when they talk to other people, they still have to understand what language they're speaking." Alberta said, and I glanced over at the senior Moroi, who were supposed to be observing us but had gathered with us when the whistle was blown.

I looked and Lissa and smirked. Given my eidetic memory and the fact that Lissa had been on a language kick once upon a time a few years ago, I had successfully learned all the languages that Alberta had listed. Dimitri didn't know this, but I spoke Russian fluently and understood everything that he had said. Lissa smiled back and in my head asked, "Still remember?" which was our inside joke because I had eidetic memory and remembered everything.

We all dispersed and I headed over to Lissa and Christian, who was staring at me.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"Are you okay? Belikov got you pretty good in the stomach." he said, concerned.

"Have pigs started to fly? Sparky, concerned for my well-being?" I gasped, mock-shocked. "Actually, I'm fine. It doesn't hurt that much." Appeased, Christian nodded and we headed towards the exit to get lunch.

-At the Assembly-

Me, Lissa, Eddie, Mia, Meredith, and Christian were sitting together, waiting to choose our slips. Finally, we reached the big tubs with the papers. We split in two to go faster and I chose mine and opened it. _All Languages, but not English_, it said and I smirked. I showed mine to Dimitri, who wrote it down next to my name. He smiled at me. As far as he knew, I didn't speak any foreign languages. We all re-gathered and showed each other our slips.

"Okay, let's go in a circle. Who got what?" Lissa asked.

I went first. "All languages but English" I said, and grinned.

"Italian." Mia groaned.

"Spanish." Eddie said. Lucky butt. Spanish is so easy.

"French." Christian said.

"Latin." Meredith nearly cried. I sympathized. Latin is _hard._

"Same as Rose," Lissa shrieked. We both squealed and start dancing in a circle.

"Alright, everyone." came from Stan over a megaphone. "Only languages on your paper starting… NOW."

I dragged Liss over to where Stan, Alberta, Yuri, and Dimitri stood.

"Так, Дмитрий, вы сказали, что вы не научите меня, как ругаться на русском языке. Жаль, что я уже знаю русский язык." (So, Dimitri, you said that you wouldn't teach me how to swear in Russian. It's too bad I already know Russian.) I said, and his jaw dropped. All the guardians chuckled, because most of them were Russian or Romanian.

"И угадайте что? Роза, и я получил то же самое!" (And guess what? Rose and I got the same thing!) Lissa enthused. They all looked amused, and we skipped off to wreak havoc on the world.

-End of the Chapter-

AN: Please review :D The more reviews I get, the longer the next chapter :D


End file.
